


The Missing Cake

by Pratigyakrishnaki



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pratigyakrishnaki/pseuds/Pratigyakrishnaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Subhadra's birthday, and Arjun's gift seems to have gone missing... The search to find it begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Missing Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annsgopal94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annsgopal94/gifts), [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/gifts), [phandomoftheowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomoftheowl/gifts), [Sairandhri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairandhri/gifts).



> Erm, so This is it! My first ever piece of writing! I’m actually pretty happy with it, but do tell me what you think!

Arjun sighed in relief, this one came out perfectly. He looked around the kitchen, quite aware of the mess. Cakes lay littered around him, some flat, some powder-y, others without sugar. “Anuj! You finally got it!” Bhraata Bheem was covered in flour. It took more than a week and more than enough headaches for Kunti Maa, but Arjun finally figured out how to make the Devil’s Food cake, ironically for the angel in his life. He wanted nothing less than the best for his Subhadra. Tonight was her birthday, and he knew his gift would steal the show. He smiled, thinking of her happy face, while he iced out her name and let the cake sit in the fridge while he began to clean up. It took an hour with no help from the ever-disappearing Bhraata Bheem, but he knew Maa would appreciate the gesture. He left the kitchen, squeaky clean, checking once more in the fridge. His beauteous creation was intact.  
—————-  
Subhadra got home in just over an hour, and Arjun was freaking out. Nothing was set up: the streamers needed to be hung, and so did the banner. At least the cake was ready. The cake! Arjun raced into the kitchen, and checked in the fridge. The cake was gone! “BHRAATAS! WHERE THE HELL IS MY CAKE!” All at once, the four other Pandavas raced into the kitchen.

“What happened Arjun? Is everything alright?” Yudhishtir calmly asked.  
“Is everything alright?!? OF COURSE IT’S NOT! Where the hell is the cake for Subhadra?! It was right here!! Bhraata Bheem, you ate it!”  
“HEY! NO I didn’t! You spent years on that cake, and  _I_  had to stay up to help you! That cake did not go in my mouth!”  
“Yes, you did! You were just jealous because my cake was brilliant, so you ate it in envy!”  
“Arjun, I didn’t eat it!”  
“Then Bhraata Karna must have eaten it!”  
“No, I was on the phone.” Karna rolled his eyes in annoyance at his younger brother.  
“With Vrushali, obviously…” Nakul interjected with a sly smile.  
“Nakul! I wasn’t!” Karna turned red.  
“Mhm… Suuure…”  
“Who ate my cake? It was right here in the fridge!!” Arjun broke in, angered.  
“Bhraata, none of us did… We don’t know. Just make another one. Here I’ll help you.” Sahadev tried to soothe his seething brother.  
“That one was perfect! I wouldn’t have to make another one if no one has eaten it! Plus there isn’t any time! Even _I_  can’t finish a cake in forty five minutes!”  
“Hey where’s Krishna?” Yudhishtir looked around, “I swore he was with us.”

Arjun looked at him, “Why does that matter? My cake is still missing!”

“Arjun, let’s at least ask him, he may know where the cake went.”  
Everyone split up looking for him, while Arjun went out into the garden. It was Maadhav’s favorite place, with the beautiful trees and Maadhav’s personalized swing. Usually the nature in the place calmed Arjun down, but today, even the smell of the flowers couldn’t dissipate his anger.

“Hey, Parth! Why do you look so mad?”

To Arjun’s disbelief, Krishna sat on his swing, in his usual stance with one leg propped up and his arm supporting his head. Around his mouth, a ring of chocolate decorated his lips. Krishna called him over while licking his lips.

“You know Parth? There was this delish cake sitting in the fridge… It was amazing! So light and airy. Just pure decadence!”  
Krishna rambled on about that cake, and Arjun began to see red. His cake, he spent weeks on it! And Krishna ate it?!? It didn’t matter that Krishna was his best friend, Arjun was going to kill him.  
“You. Ate. The. Cake.”  
“Well yeah, I thought it was for me!”  
“MY CAKE?!?”  
“Yuuuuuup.”  
“MADHAV THAT WAS FOR SUBHADRA!  _MY GIRLFRIEND_?! It’s her birthday!”  
“Oh.” Krishna sat up, his face somber.  
“Yes. Oh.” Arjun gave up in exasperation. The cake wasn’t coming back. He had no time to make another one. He sat on the swing heavily, exhausted and annoyed.

“Parth, I’m sorry. I…”

“No, Madhav, it’s fine… Just go.”

He felt Madhav leave, but he didn’t look up. Arjun grew frustrated, why did this always happen to him! Everything always went wrong. He didn’t deserve this! He left the garden, dejected, and trudged up to his room.

  
————

  
“Arjun? I’m home. Where are you?” Subhadra was climbing up the stairs, what was he going to tell her? He steeled his nerves and walked out of his room.  
“Hey…” He tried not to sound too sad or angry.  
“Come down! Everyone is downstairs, we are waiting for you. Bhraata Krishna says you have a gift for me! Everything looks brilliant! Did you put up the streamers? Thank you!” Subhadra sounded elated. He just didn’t know what to do. Trust Madhav to put him in this type of situation. He followed Subhadra down the stairs, but before he could enter the living room, he was pulled into the kitchen.  
“Parth! Look!”  
“Madhav, no. Just go away.”  
“Paaaaarth! Just look!”  
Arjun turned exasperated and was astonished.  
His cake!  
It was there, completely un-eaten. Arjun looked around, amazed. “Madhav… What? What is this?”  
“Parth you seriously need to learn when I’m teasing! Now  _go_! Take it to her!”  
Arjun examined his cake. It was perfect. How Madhav hid it, he had no idea. This friend of him was seriously going to kill him from anxiety one day. He slowly took the cake out of the fridge and brought it into the living room. Everyone crowded around the table, and Subhadra? Her eyes shone with happiness. That look, in that exact moment, made Arjun realize, everything was worth it for her.  _His_  Subhadra.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Some Notes/Definitions:
> 
> Anuj: Younger brother/young  
> Bhraata(s): Brother(s)  
> Maa: Mother  
> Maadhav: Another name for Krishna  
> Parth: Another name for Arjun


End file.
